Walking with Intellect
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Just a interesting story about Yukari, showing her complex side and how she thinks from my point of view. Reviews are welcome


Notice: To all readers of this story please can you comment on this and my other works, I need feedback, so I can find where I'm ok and where I need improving

* * *

Walking with Intellect

Around six in the evening in a medium sized Japanese style house. Also know as House Yakumo inside it lurked the most powerful youkai in all of Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo the master of boundaries, her background is unknown and never talks about her childhood (If she had one) older then Gensokyo itself Yukari is a woman who you should not cross paths with in battle, with her dark blonde eyes, long blonde hair with ribbons tied on to many strands, she looks around thirty and has a large chest, Yukari sat in the world between boundaries were time means nothing, no civilisation exists in between both worlds, sitting on a gap just staring into space wearing a pink and purple dress poofy hat with red ribbon tied at the front adding accessories to her outfit, she looked around board thinking as voices with out living forms spoke in hisses and worship

"All hail Yukari!"

Thousands of eyes stared and blinked at anything moving besides each other, each individual eye unaware that another eye was next to it Yukari blankly stared back questioning her self

"Most powerful in Gensokyo?, that is questionable"

Yukari shifted into a more comfortable position, closed her eyes casually and replied to herself

"I'm only a woman but man have fallen to me, kings, princes and other strong warriors have fought me but they were easy almost cannon fodder for their own people fighting for what?"

She rolled back as a gap opened behind and she came out another

"Love? Power?"

Yukari was interrupted by her shikigami Ran Yakumo, Ran bowed to her master on her intrusion of her masters realm

"Miss Yukari? Sorry to intrude-"

Yukari stopped her there with a gesture of silence, she got out her personal paper fan and opened it and hid her face behind flashing her dark blonde eyes looking at Ran in a almost seductive stare but not trying to seduce Ran, Ran questioned Yukari's action

"My lady what is it?"

Yukari's sly smile hidden behind her paper fan as Ran waited for an answer, Yukari turned around and closed her paper fan and replied changing the questioned Ran

"Ran? Why did you enter this realm?"

Ran looked embarrassed as her cheeks went slightly red, entering with out permission is bad and could of lead to harsh discipliner actions, she replied disappointed with her self

"I only entered to check if you were ok ma'am...because you were in her for a long time"

She stopped as her mind warned her not to continue because Yukari might hit her or do something worse. Ran halted as Yukari turned around and said to Ran peaceful almost forgetting what has just happened

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Ran nodded as she acknowledged her masters wishes

"Yes master a walk would be lovely"

Yukari went through her gap and ended up in her living room where Chen (Ran's Shikigami) was cured up in a cat basket with a blanket Ran nicely put over her, Yukari tapped Chen's little head waking her up, Chen looked up as her master with her big cute dark orange eyes, Chen smiled, then yawned, as she rubbed her eyes, she got out of her basket and stood ready for orders

"What is it master?"

Yukari giggled as she hugged her little neko friend

"Nothing were going on a walk"

Chen jumped up and down in excitement as Ran looked on comfortably with her arms tucked into her sleeves, Yukari opened a gap and out came a collar from her over head cabinets, Chen blushed as she saw Yukari retrieve the collar from the second self of the cabinet Ran blushed too thinking Yukari probably had a bigger one for her, Yukari detached the claw grip device on the collar and placed the open collar around Chen's neck and clicked it in place it had a small dog tag with her name and her masters engraved on it,Yukari said to Ran with a confident look knowing Ran's next question

"This is so Chen won't run away"

Ran not questioning her master nodded, followed with what ever she said. Yukari pulled the thick leather rope hard pulling Chen along, Ran slid open the door for her master to pass through while the lead was tight in her grip, Chen little embarrassed about the collar didn't say anything at the cost of being punished by Ran or Yukari.

Gensokyo is beautiful at night with it's sky all dark purple finished off with stars or clouds, tonight it was starry and incests chirped at night it was a warm night warm enough to go on a walk, as they left the grounds of House Yakumo they entered a dark forest walking down a path, Chen's ears twitched as her ears picked up lots of sounds like bugs birds and youkai who were to scared to face Yukari, Ran walked next to her master keeping a close eye on every think around her her ears beneath her pink hat twitched and moved as she carefully scanned every step they went, Yukari began a conversation

"So Ran you know entering my lair with out permission is naughty isn't it?"

Ran lowered her head and apologised

"Sorry Miss Yukari"

Yukari placed a friendly arm over Ran' shoulder and pulled her closer and kissed Ran on the cheek stirring up Ran her face turned red as Yukari let her go Yukari appreciated her shikigami's apology with a masters reply

"Good girl"

Ran felt very confused why would Yukari treat her in such a way. That question was put aside when Yukari mentioned why Chen needed a collar

"Ran do you wanna know why Chen has a collar?"

Ran nodded knowing what ever Yukari said was the truth, with out answering Yukari answered for her

"Yes Miss Yukari I do"

Ran copied

"Yes Miss Yukari I do"

Yukari tugged Chen who stopped while Yukari caught up, Chen turned around asking looking all sweet and innocent

"What is it Miss?"

Yukari got on one knee and gave Chen another hug pressing her tiny head in between her breasts causing more blushes to show from Ran, Yukari released Chen who eyes watered as she posed innocently causing Ran to feel all weird which she couldn't help but show because her nose began to bleed, Yukari got up and said ignoring Ran nosebleed

"I have this collar so Chen our little cute cat girl can stay with us so she doesn't go chasing butterflies that land on her nose while she poses like a sweet little girl on her knees. Or she doesn't run off never to be seen again, Chen can take your example Ran and Ran do one more thing"

Ran wiped her nose with her sleeve, Yukari sighed as she asked Chen to go ahead

"Chen please go on ahead"

Chen nodded and smiled showing her fang as she happily walked on ahead restricted by the lead, Ran watched her master walk she always feel safe and comfy around Yukari, Chen felt the same as she proudly strolled ahead of the two, Yukari still full of questions asked

"Ran do you think I can be dominated"

Ran turned to face Yukari and asked

"In what way Miss Yukari?"

Yukari continued her strange question

"By a man"

Ran thought for a moment about men and how this relates to Yukari's question before Chen joined in

"Do you mean love?"

Yukari smiled at her little neko servant

"Yes"

Yukari continued

"No man I have ever met in my entire life has ever dominated my heart"

Chen brought Rinnosuke into the discussion

"What about that guy who owns the shop?"

Yukari expression turned into a sly one as she answered

"That boy is indeed interesting very, a half-youkai, handsome and he knows how to treat a woman"

Chen felt happy for making her master happy as she scratched her ears and her tail waggled, and waited for Yukari to resume walking, Ran asked for an assignment

"Miss Yukari would you like me to find you that boy?"

Yukari shook her head as she continued walking

"No Ran, I'm sure he's with that witch girl"

Yukari looking ahead at the path as it ends until they bump into a dead end filled with trees that are probably alive. Chen looked left and right as all she could see was trees and bushes since Yukari always teleports to places she never really needed to walk great distance, Ran suggested solving the problem that's occurred

"Miss Yukari why not we use gaps to teleport ourselves to somewhere?"

"Good idea Ran but where to?"

Yukari said casually then an idea sprung to mind

"I know lets go see my friend Yuyuko-sama"

Ran and Chen nodded as Yukari made a gap appear and walked into it while Chen and Ran followed.

Yukari being all powerful could travel anywhere even the underworld, At Hakugyokurou Youmu was in the garden training while Yuyuko sat and watched with Myon floating next to her to accompany the Ghost Princess, next to Yuyuko a gap opened causing a blank look from Yuyuko as three people pop out of it and the gap disappeared behind, Youmu looking curiously as she noticed three people in the netherworld, she was alert at first with her sword already drawn she looked threatening but Yuyuko calmed down the situation

"Don't worry Youmu it's a friend of mine from long ago"

Youmu lowered her sword as she approached Yukari she bowed out of respect and went inside to let them discuss what ever they wanted, Yuyuko smiled as Yukari replied with one too and both began to chat

"Are you ok? Yuyuko?"

Yuyuko faced Yukari

"I'm ok nothing really has happened here apart from Youmu training and other stuff"

Yukari was glad that her friend wasn't troubled by anything, Yuyuko looked up and blushed as she laid eyes on Yukari's Shikigami's, Yukari seeing Yuyuko look of wonder she answered for her

"These are my Shikigami's Ran and Chen"

Ran waved

"Hello"

Yuyuko instantly noticing Ran long soft nine tails

"I like your tails"

Ran blushed as the compliment was received with a compliment back

"You're very pretty miss Yuyuko"

Yuyuko blushed as she looked away embarrased

"Thank you"

Yuyuko looked at Chen and blushed squealed accidentally

"Your so cute almost as cute as Myon!"

Chen blushed as she let Yuyuko hug her and ruffle her hair, Yukari waited patiently for her friend to finish and resumed talking

"So Yuyuko?"

Yukari let out with a long breath

"Do you think I'm the true ruler of Gensokyo?"

Yuyuko thought for a moment, Yukari was her fiend after all so she really couldn't say anything bad, so she made a neutral answer

"Yukari thou I may not live in Gensokyo, I think it shouldn't have a ruler it's for everyone to live and share peacefully for many generations let the new born take from the old many things to make Gensokyo prosper"

Yukari paused while her mind tried to take in all this serious information while it also clashed with her thoughts she sounded very confused

"I understand it was a bit of a silly question"

Yuyuko realising she has struck a cord in Yukari's head gave her a cheering up hug as the nostalgic friendship returned which was lost after Yuyuko died, thanks to Yuyuko, Yukari has now learnt that Gensokyo isn't open to anyone to command thou Yukari never really intended to rule Genokyo it was just a question. But she has learnt something from a friend. Yukari stood up and opened her parasol as she opened a gap and said her goodbyes

"Thanks Yuyuko I shall leave you to do whatever"

Ran and Chen waved goodbye as they enter the gap with Yukari following behind her mind still mulling over what Yuyuko said

"It's for everyone"

She pictured everyone she has met in her long life and repeated

"It's for everyone"

Then she smiled

"Ok then I'll share"

She giggled evilly as she arrives home Ran wondering what Yuyuko said that made her master leave. Later at bedtime out side Ran confronted her master over the issue

"Ma'am...since we've returned you've been very quiet did Yuyuko say something?"

Yukari showed no emotion in her answer she gazed up at the moon and replied

"I learnt something I didn't want to"

Yukari lowered her head to face Ran

"But since it came from a friend that's fine"

Yukari turned around and made her way to bed

"I'm off for the night Ran make sure the place is locked down for the night ok"

Ran nodded as her master sett of for bed.

The End

* * *

Note: It's my first time writing Yukari, she's a very hard character to learn her personality so i've gone from what i've heard from others, lots of hugging today X3


End file.
